Tempestad
by R35U5
Summary: se dice que una tempestad es el peor castigo para los marineros pero que pasa cuando la tempestad es una persona y tiene por nombre ravager y ademas es hija de slade
1. Chapter 1

Nombre del capitulo: Ravager nombre del fic

Un nuevo comienso

Una tarde el sol se ocultaba y las primeras estrellas comenzaban a mostrarse los titanes que regresaban de una misión la cual fue bastante sencilla ya que los villanos eran solo unos asaltantes comunes, pero estos tenían un armamento muy avanzado y por esto se pidió ayuda a los titanes que resolvieron la crisis , estaban regresando a la torre ya que por el momentos la ciudad estaba en calma.

Cb- por fin terminamos esos tipos no supieron que les paso ¡-diciendo esto mientras hacia su baile de victoria-

Cy- tienes razón bestita hace mucho tiempo que no teníamos una batalla así de fácil-mientras el también se unía al baile-

Rae- no creo que sea para tanto ..Aunque si parecían novatos portando armas –diciendo ignorando la invitación al baile y siguiendo su camino al living de la torre-

Sf- tienes razón amiga raven –flotando alegremente… pero cambio de expresión cuando vio el semblante de robin -te pasa algo robin?-pregunto

Rob- pensativo- no creo que sea nada importante pero me preocupa el hecho que acaban de decir-todos lo miraron confundidos-

Cy-porque solo por lo de los asaltantes-pregunto

Rae-tal ves sea por el armamento tan avanzado que ellos tenían

Rob –es eso precisamente –respondió aun con semblante pensativo- pero quizá sea solo mi imaginación- tratando de relajarse un poco como sus amigos le había pedido-

Cb-viejo no te preocupes ahora que tenemos tantos amigos alrededor del mundo será mas fácil para todos derrotar a quien intente alguna fechoría –diciendo este tratando de alegrar a robin –

Rob-tienen razón debo dejar de preocuparme

Ya eran altas horas de la noche la torre se encontraba en calma ahora que todos estaban dormidos y ahora mas que nunca ya que estaban ampliando la torre por la posibilidad de que todos los que habían sido titanes alguna ves se reunieran dentro de la torre se movía una sombra que estaba de camino a la cocina de la torre era cyborg que pensó en un bocadillo nocturno

Cy – que es eso ¡?-mirando hacia la ventana logro captar un objeto volador que viajaba a una velocidad sorprendente a pesar de que fuese muy pequeño- titanes despierten creo que tendremos problemas-

Al decir esto todos los titanes se apresuraron a ir a donde se encontraba cyborg

Rob-que es lo que pasa?

Cb- si, algunos necesitamos dormir-un poco somnoliento-

Rae-pero tú duermes demasiado-le dijo a chico bestia –

Sf-basta amigos mejor veamos que pasa-tratando de calmarlos ambos que estaban a punto de discutir ya que con el paso de los años , su entrenamiento, meditación y por supuesto sus amigos raven expresaba mas sus emociones pero aun teniendo el mismo carácter un poco mas reservado

Rob- vasta los 3 cyborg mejor dinos que pasa –esto ultimo en un tono mucho mas serio-

Cy-esta bien es solo que observe por la ventana y entonces vi volar a una gran velocidad y…..interrumpido por chico bestia

Cb-no me digas que ahora caminas dormido

Cy- me gustaría que así fuese pero lo que vi. Fue a una persona con un yet-pack (una mochila con propulsores que permite volar algunos armados)y alcance a ver que llevaba en las manos una caja que decía laboratorios S.T.A.R. en un costado y el símbolo de radioactivo

Robin- estas seguro de lo que viste cyborg

Cy- si completamente mi ojo humano no lo distinguió bien pero mi ojo biónico capto todos los detalles y según creo la trayectoria de vuelo se dirige a los laboratorios de nuevas tecnologías Lexcorp

Bien titanes andando raven starfire adelanten las alcanzaremos tan pronto como podamos vigilen a ese sujeto antes de atacar recuerden que tiene un material muy peligroso

Raven y Starfire-bien

Sf-apresúrense por favor dándole a robin un abrazo de despedida-sonrojándose un poco empezó a volar en dirección que cyborg le había dado-

Cy, Cb y Rae –con cara de asombro –vaya porque no nos dijeron nada acerca de ustedes

Robin- eh ...mm..Ahora no es el momento vamos-pronto lo sabrán no debo ocultárselos –al termino de esto abordo su motocicleta y emprendió el camino

Raven- bien debo alcanzar a starfire…cuídate Gar-diciendo esto se desvaneció en las sombras-

Cyborg –gar…vaya bestita hay algo que me quieras contar –diciendo esto con mirada inquisidora hacia chico bestia-

Chicobestia-no claro que no –algo nervioso-solo que raven y yo hemos estado llevándonos un poco mejor-respondiendo algo sonrojado

Al llegar a los laboratorios de industrias Lexcorp notaron que los guardias se encontraban inconscientes pero desconocían la causa no tenían señas de golpes parecía que solo habían caído inconscientes ni siquiera rastros de algún somnífero encontraron además las alarmas y defensas automáticas estaban destruidas parecía que el intruso era muy peligroso, a pesar de que todo el edificio estaba en completa oscuridad los titanes avanzaron cautelosamente

Robin-titanes estén alerta no sabemos que esperar no bajen la guardia avanzaremos en la oscuridad hasta dar con el

Cyborg-estas seguro por mi no hay problema pero ustedes

Raven-puedo ver en la oscuridad perfectamente

Chico bestia-y yo puedo cambiar a algun animal nocturno

Robin- y además yo estoy acostumbrado a trabajar en la oscuridad y star esta cubriendo los alrededores del edificio

Los titanes continuaron su avance en silencio y entonces chico bestia comenzó a silbar una canción para no aburrurirse ya que habían recorrido el edificio y no encontraron a nadie

Raven-será mejor que te calles

Chico bestia-pero no hay nada

En eso se escucho otro silbido idéntico al de chico bestia

Robin-chico bestia cállate nos escucharan –diciendo esto algo irritado-

Chico bestia-pero yo no estaba silbando

Raven-tiene razón

Cyborg -se escucha en las salas de computación-que se encontraban a tan solo 2 habitaciones

Al llegar a la habitación se encontraron con una sola persona que estaba borrando los archivos de Lexcorp y transfiriendo a una computadora portátil y continuaba silbando la misma canción que chico bestia había empezado sin darse cuenta de que los titanes estaban detrás de el

Robin-quien quiera que seas detente estas detenido-señalando al villano

Al salir de las sombras se distinguía plenamente a aquel hombre usaba uniforme militar pero algo desaliñado ya que el pantalón era verde y su camiseta negra además de tener un peinado muy extraño tenia el cabello largo pero muy desaliñado en forma de varias trenzas algo largas y además usaba una mascara que cubría todo su rostro parecida que era de algún grupo étnico desconocido ya que era muy artesanal , pero lo que sorprendió a los titanes es que tenia una gran cantidad de armas una en forma de guante y el jet pack con el que lo habían rastreado ,además de su computadora

¿?-vaya menos mal que eran ustedes

Titanes se sorprendieron al escuchar estas palabras

Cy-quieres decir que et alegras de ser detenido

¿?- no es solo que pensé que ese silbido lo había imaginado de la nada y entonces empecé a escuchar voces y eso me asusto un poco…o por cierto-sacando una arma que en apariencia era solamente una pistola- no me llamen quien me llamo k-baal-entonces disparo hacia donde estaban los titanes y estos esquivaron el disparo haciéndose aun lado entonces el tipo aprovecho para salir volando siguiendo el camino de su propio disparo

Robin-titanes ataquen –lanzando uno de sus discos explosivos dañando si jet pack

El tambaleándose solo lanzo un disco del tamaño del triple de los de robin y diciendo

K-b-será mejor que cuiden a su amigo robotico en 20 segundos dejara de funcionar

Cyborg-si claro como no dijo cyborg– disparando con su cañón sonico y el villano lo bloque creando un escudo de energía cb lo embistió en forma de carnero impidiéndole huir y raven tomo su jet pack y escudo con sus poderes y diciendo-

Raven- ya no tienes armas será mejor que te rindas

K-b-suspirando en torno a su resignación-se los advertí –presionando un interruptor en su cinturón –y accionando el disco que lanzo anteriormente haciendo que todas las maquinas del edificio dejasen de funcionar por lo que cyborg simplemente callo inconsciente para sorpresa de los otros titanes- y después de hacer esto solo dijo

K-b –se los advertí ahora es su decisión de que no pueda despertar o este con ustedes mañana solo es cuestión de presionar un botón y chica gótica no uses tu telequinesis ya que si desprendes mi cinturón volaremos en pedacitos y estoy seguro que queremos todas nuestras partes en su lugar no es así –solo quiero salir de aquí no necesito mas problemas

Robin- destruye el interruptor y podrás irte-al decir esto raven y cb lo miraron desconcertados

K-b-ves solo quería salir –salio por el agujero que había hecho con su disparo anterior y al caer una pequeña moto voladora lo recogió si empezó el vuelo

Robin- star ve tras el –diciendo esto por su transmisor -necesitamos atender a cyborg raven y cb lo llevaran a la torre yo te alcanzare lo mas rápido posible

Star-de acuerdo ya lo veo

Voz desconocida- no lo creo chica el es mió-disparándole a star por la espalda ahora colocando una mira en su arma y disparando a k-baal que este callo bruscamente en un tejado y dejándolo inconsciente

Robin-al ver esto se sorprendió de que star hiciera algo asi se apresuro y pudo observar que se trataba de una chica que vestía un traje similar al de Slade solo que con algunas diferencias menores en detalles por o que robin sorprendido pregunto-quien eres tu y que relación tienes con slade

Raven-mi nombre es ravager y mi relación con el no te importa ya que tu lo rechazaste has de morir –sacando una espada y atacando a robin con un velocidad sorprendente pareciese que era un poco mas rápida que slade por lo que robin contraataco utilizando su bastón para obligarla a defenderse y así derrotarla lo mas rápido posible-

Robin-porque atacas a ese sujeto el es solo un ladrón además que hiciste con starfire-atacando a ravager haciendo que retrocediera pero de improviso ella salto hacia atrás en un maniobra para tener un mayor distancia y respondió

Ravager- créeme este tipo es todo menos u n simple ladrón , que tal si te dijera que el es el que diseño la mayoría de la tecnología de estos lugares y que la quiere desaparecer y volverla a vender o que es un terrorista de escala mundial así que nosotros nos encargaremos de el y no te preocupes por tu amiga no tenia intenciones de matarla solo esta inconsciente nos volveremos a ver robin – diciendo esto activo una granada de humo que cubrió el lugar por completo robin se dirigió hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el sujeto que se hacia llamar k-baal y no se encontraba ravager se lo había llevado pero con que fin.

Al paso de unos pocos minutos robin encontró a starfire inconsciente por el ataque de ravager y entonces llamo a los titanes pero se dio cuenta de que ya estaban a tan solo una calle así que solo les hizo un señal de donde deberían reunirse para hablar de lo ocurrido

Cyborg-viejo eso si que fue raro sabían como detenerme a mi solo me detuvo a mí, porque las computadoras y los sistemas de lexcorp están totalmente destruidos nada electrónico funciona

Raven-si además de lo s guardias que se encontraban con heridas de balas ninguno esta herido de gravedad el fue muy preciso en su trabajo es un profesional

Chico bestia – si pero que paso aquí viejo porque star esta inconciente

Robin- cambio su semblante a un mas serio y algo furioso- recuerdan que star estaba vigilando los alrededores del edificio, pues también alguien nos estaba vigilando a nosotros y dejo inconsciente a starfire, pero eso no es lo mas grave….Parece que fue obra de slade o de uno de sus nuevos aprendices ya que se trataba de un aprendiz mujer

Todos-sorprendidos al saber de slade estaba de vuelta además de que con un nuevo ayudante querían hacer mas preguntas pero raven los detuvo diciendo que estaba amaneciendo seria mejor ir a descansar un poco pero

En otro lugar de apariencia mas oscura y ya aparentemente destruida se encontraba una chica que vestía con un atuendo negro que cubría casi la totalidad de su cuerpo pero tenia una seña en particular que era la mitad de l traje de la parte de l pecho era de color naranja , además de vestir con unas botas que envolvían todo el tobillo con una tela que hacia imposible ver la dimensión de sus pies ya que los cubría en su totalidad , su armadura solo protegía lo mas básico por lo que era muy ligera pero lo mas característico era su mascara mitad negra y mitad naranja solo que era mas pequeña que la de slade ya que esa dejaba visible la boca y nariz de la chica, además que dejaba espacio para que saliera su cabello en forma de coleta de color plateado avanzaba con la frente en alto hacia una habitación la cual se encontraba parcialmente iluminada y con una pantalla que mostraba la batalla que tubo contra robin y dijo

Ravager-Padre porque no me dejaste acabar con el lo habría acabado sin ningún problema además también tuve que dejar escapar a k-baal no entiendo porque cambiaste los planes súbitamente-dijo la chica con algo de molestia pero aun mas confundida que furiosa y una figura qu se encontraba hasta entonces en la sombra solo se acerco y le dijo

Slade-hija mía se muy bien que podrías vencer a robin si se encuentra solo pero además de que estabas tardando mucho note que lo estabas subestimando y eso es un error que te puede costar muy caro , además de que los otros titanes llegarían a ayudarlo si seguías peleando de esa manera y pese a tus habilidades no podrías con los 5 en un estado de cansancio y con las heridas que seguramente hubieras recibido y en cuanto dejar a k-baal escapar no es problema ya que tenemos su base de datos no es así-ravager asintió-por lo que nos buscara he inevitablemente los titanes solo encontraran primero y entonces cuando tengamos a todos en nuestro poder seguiremos con la fase 2 de la operación

Notas del autor :se que parece muy confuso pero conforme avanse la historia todp se quedara claro si tienen alguna queja o sugerencia no duden en andarme un correo a 


	2. Chapter 2

Han pasado cerca de 8 horas desde el misterioso incidente en lexcorp en el cual los titanes se encontraron con un aparente ladrón que entro a los laboratorios de dicha compañía pero lo quemas sorprendió a los titanes fue que este ladron fue vencido por una mujer de edad aparente de algunos 17 años y que estaba trabajando para slade ataco a starfire y a robin por separado y casi vence a ambos pero debido a una llamada de slade ella se retiro de la batalla dejando a los titanes muy confundidos

En la torre de los titanes a duras penas lograron conciliar el sueño ya que los hechos reciente hicieron que estos estuvieran muy atentos a cualquier movimiento de cualquier criminal porque podría ser alguna trampa de slade

Robin-el se encontraba frente al monitor vigilando la ciudad estaba algo tenso debido a sus problemas personales con slade y aun mas al enterarse de que tenia a alguien mas que trabajaba para el y que ahora mas que nunca seria muy difícil de vencer –giro un poco su cabeza para lograr ver a starfire durmiendo en el living de la torre, donde acompaño a robin en su vigilancia nocturna y ella prácticamente lo obligo a dormir diciendo que era muy importante que mantuviera la calma en especial en estos momentos ya que slade estaba muy activo nuevamente asi que solo la miro con una mirada muy tierna hacia starfire agradeciendo mentalmente su existencia ya que era es la persona de la cual se ha enamorado pero aun no se atreve a decirlo abiertamente a los demás aun siendo muy obvio.

Starfire-comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y lo que pudo ver fue a robin sonriéndole de esa manera y ella se sonrojo un poco pero sonrió muy feliz ya que sentía la calidez del amor que estaba sintiendo por robin y eso la hacia muy feliz, pero sabia que robin estaba preocupado por slade y por eso lo trata de ayudarlo en todo –Buenos dias robin!-

Robin-creo que deberías decir tardes ya casi son las 3 de la tarde –respondiendo con una sonrisa-pero esta bien te gustaría comer algo

En ese instante apareció chico bestia diciendo-que bien comida es lo mejor cuando despiertas y lo primero que escuchas es quieres algo de comer –lo dijo con una gran sonrisa y al instante tomo su lugar en la mesa y con un tenedor en una mano y una cuchara en otra exigiendo algo de comer

Raven-es muy pronto para que estés gritando de esa manera acabas de levantarte –se escucho la voz de raven mientras se acercaba a sus amigos saludándolos a todos pero noto que cyborg no se encontraba en la sala o no se levantara temprano ya que el era el que siempre despertaba primero que los demás – donde esta cybo…-

Fue interrumpida por el titán robotico que estaba entrando a la habitación –hola , ya que todos están despiertos les avisare que saldré por algún tiempo , no se preocupen seguiré en la ciudad solo veré a un viejo amigo

Cb-que te pasa viejo acaso estas sentido porque aquel tipo de anoche te derroto sin tocarte-diciendo esto en tono de broma para alegrar a cyborg que se mostro un poco molesto por el comentario –…Perdona yo solo quería bromear –se disculpo

Cy-no te preocupes bestita no estoy molesto contigo…y además te podría poner una paliza en cualquier juego que elijas estando dormido –claro que no pruébalo - respondió chico bestia – haciendo ademanes retando a cybiorg y este solo dijo sera después bestita en verdad debo ver a esa persona

Rob –si es tan importante entonces ve pero debes estar atento a cualquier cosa recuerda

Cy-si lo se slade esta libre y planeando algo no se preocupen solo iré a mi antiguo barrio

Star-te deseo que tengas una visita agradable, cuídate por favor –despidiendo a cyborg

Rav-si avísanos si necesitas algo gar y yo iremos lo mas rapido que podamos

Todos menos raven y chico bestia se sorprendieron haciendo un gesto de confundidos ante las palabras de raven y esta solo dijo –que acaso no puedo preocuparme por ustedes?- algo sonrojada

Cy- no es eso es que últimamente le dices gar a bestita-le dijo con tono pícaro y abrazando a raven y a chio bestia con un brazo a cada uno diciéndoles me tendrán que decir toda la verdad queda claro, bueno tengo que irme hasta luego- diciendo esto se marcho en el auto-T

Robin y star-si y a nosotros nos cuentan ahora- ambos con una sonrisa esperando la respuesta de ambos

Cb-eh eh eh no creo que sea el momento-dijo algo tímido y sonrojado

Rav- fue desde hace varios días cuando enfrentamos al monstruo que parecía ser un extraterrestre cubierto casi completamente de fuego además tenia una fuerza asombrosa y que no lo podíamos detener ya que no lo podíamos golpear directamente y todo lo que le arrojábamos quedaba calcinado o explotaba al hacer contacto con el

Rob-pero después lo venciste tu misma lo transportaste a otra dimensión o no es asi? –pregunto robin algo extrañado por lo que acababa de escuchar

Cb-no saben la historia completa –dijo interrumpiendo a robin –la batalla es verdad la ganamos pero en ese entonces raven-la mira tiernamente sonriendo-se encontraba un poco confundida respecto a todos nosotros ya que sentía que estaba sola

Star-a que te refieres siempre estaremos contigo amiga nunca de dejaremos sola-dijo tratando de alentar a raven-

Rav-lo se y en ese momento no logre darme cuenta de nunca estaría sola, que cuento con unos maravillosos amigos – dijo sonriendo a robin y starfire-pero continuare con la historia….

En efecto estábamos peleando para detener a ese monstruo todos realizando nuestro mejor esfuerzo starfire atacaba desde el cielo con sus starbolts y sus rayos láser pero como su poder esta basado en el fuego solo hizo crecer al monstruo y ni robin ni chico bestia se le podían acercar así quedo en manos de cyborg y mías estábamos logrando frenarlo un poco ya que su cañón sonico le hacia mucho daño pero no basto así que tome la decisión de transportarlo a otra dimensión por lo que solo extendí mis poderes hacia el y abrí un portal a otra dimensión y lo lleve e ella

Star-lo recuerdo tu nos llevaste a la victoria pero que tiene que ver la historia tu nueva felicidad? - pregunto algo confundida starfire

Raven-como lo dijo chico bestia en esos días me sentía sola y triste y pensé que no tenia nadie en absoluto por lo que a nadie le importaría si muero en batalla-dijo con algo de tristeza, los tres titanes la miraron un poco tristes pero ella levanto la mirada dejando ver en sus ojos un resplandor que dejar atrás cualquier tipo de tristeza y dijo –pero lo mas importante es que como lo deje en otra dimensión yo estaba exhausta por lo que no controle el portal de regreso y estuve en el tejado de una edificio por varias horas hasta que chico bestia me encontró

Lo que dijo me alegro un poco diciendo que ninguno de ustedes quería que hiciera algo tan peligroso de nuevo ya que me vieron desaparecer y des pues se abrieron varios portales como el que yo cree y no respondía por el comunicador así estuvieron buscándome pero lo que mas me agrado fueron sus palabras

Cb-raven que bueno que estas bien me ..nos preocupaste mucho-dijo algo aliviado por encontrarme

Rav-solo lo dices por ser amable en verdad nadie se preocupa por mi- tratando de levantarse pero seguía demasiado exhausta para hacerlo

Cb-dijo gritando –no vuelvas a decir eso! Todo en la torre te queremos sabemos que tienes un carácter muy reservado y que te no te gusta decir lo que sientes lo sabemos y lo respetamos porque eres tu…-dijo algo molesto hizo una pausa para seguir hablando pero de una manera muy suave y tranquilizante- tu nos importas mucho raven starfire te ve como a su mejor amiga ya que le enseñas lo que esta a tu alcance además de que la apoyas en todo lo que puedas , robin sabe que eres muy responsable y la mas centrada del equipo haciendo que todos estemos en calma incluso en las situaciones menos favorables y cyborg siente que comparte mucho contigo ya que ambos son similares en el aspecto en que nadie mas les dio la oportunidad de verlos en su interior y no por su primera impresión … jejeje al menos eso es lo que yo creo-diciendo lo ultimo riendo un poco y

Rav-no lo puedo creer –dijo con una voz temblorosa casi llorando-siempre crei que estaría sola pero siempre he tenido a estos amigos tan maravillosos espera que m dices de ti ?-pregunto raven con algo de indignación -que acaso no soy nada para ti?-

Cb- b bu bue-nn o yyo –dijo con mucha timidez

Rav-responde o pensare lo peor de ti-aun mas indignada

Cb- b bu bue-nn o yyo tte

Rav-dilo de una ves

Cb-yo te amo!- lo dijo y le dio un beso a raven ella se sorprendí un poco pero no negó el beso sino que parecía que lo agradecía- te amo, siempre te lo he querido decir pero nunca me atrevi , amo tus ojos, tu cabello tu manera de ser pero lo que mas amo es la manera en que sonríes en este momento

Rav-increíblemente sonrojada -ahora que me amas siento que soy feliz siempre quise enamorarme y creo que lo he estado siempre de ti tu alegría y tu manera de ser siempre alegraran a mi alma triste – ahora ella besando a chico bestia

Raven termino de contar la historia y observo a robin y star que se encontraban con una cara de sorpresa que incluso ni siquiera reaccionaron al primer llamado de sus compañeros

Cb-robin star no van a decir nada-pregunto chico bestia

Star- felicidades! Sabia que tarde o temprano encontrarían el amor pero nunca imagine que seria juntos me alegro mucho por ustedes abrazando a sus dos amigos

Rob-star tiene razón se merecen lo mejor y me alegra que ahora sean felices- mirando como star casi dejaba a sus amigos sin aliento

Rav-st star no podemos respirar-y entonces star solo los solto-gracias

Cb-gracias pero tambien es hora de no solo nosotros admitamos lo que sentimos no creen?-mirando a star y a robin y ellos solo se sonrojaron y no respondieron-ja ja ja ja ja tedije que harían eso- le dijo a raven

Rav-sabia que pasaría algo así pero no exactamente como lo describiste sonriendo un poco-y mirando discretamente a chico bestia o como le gustaba decirle gar la persona de la cual se enamoro

En otro lugar en uno de los vecindarios de jump city cyborg se cubrió sus partes metálicas con un conjunto deportivo con capucha pants negros y sudadera gris y mientras más se adentraba por su antiguo vecindario en el que vivió hasta su trágico accidente recordando sus viejos tiempos, su escuela, su hogar, pero lo mas importante a su viejo amigo y quizás después de los titanes su mejor amigo ya que estaban en la misma escuela claro cyborg le gustaban mas los deportes y por su dedicación a estos descuidaba sus estudios un poco entonces azaak su amigo quien el se dedicaba mas a los estudios el ayudaba a cyborg para que siguiera al corriente y no dejara su pasión

Cyborg continuaba avanzando hasta que vio un antiguo edificio actualmente abandonado que es donde solían vivír ellos 2 recuerda queso padre fue quien se lo obsequio pero con la única condición de que sus calificaciones fueran excelentes y entonces invito a azaak a vivir con el de esta manera ayudaría a su amigo y también seria un poco independiente

Cyborg entro a lo que fue su antiguo departamento y lo miro con algo de nostalgia y recordando a su amigo pero se escucho una voz a sus espaldas que le dijo

¿?-no me importa que tan cansado estés tipo este es un lugar muy querido para mi y no permitiré que se llene de indigentes así que sal mientras puedas caminar – apuntando a cyborg con un arma de alta tecnología

Cy-si es tan sagrado para ti porque no mejor lo reconstruyes azaak- volteando a ver a su antiguo amigo

Azaak-no puede ser victor? –bajo su arma y salio de las sombras se dejo ver y se dejo ver que era el ladrón que ataco lexcorp hace unas horas saludo a su amigo y le dio un abrazo en señal de amistad por sus viejos tiempos

Cy-a mi también me alegra verte pero preferiría que fuera en otras circunstancias vamos viejo por que tenias que sabotear tu lugar de trabajo además de atacar a mis amigos le dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente – azaak responde no quiero pelear contigo

Azaak- este solo se quito su mascara dejando ver su rostro que era de piel blanca y ojos color miel aunque si usaba el cabello largo en su mayoría eran aplicaciones que usaba en su mascara se dirigio a cyborg dijo –primero me gustaría que me llamaras k-baal , por favor y de verdad no tenia intenciones de lastimar a tus amigos es solo algo que debía hacer no esperaba que los titanes aparecieran por lo que tuve que improvisar

Cy-claro dejándome inservible tu el único que conoces como detenerme de inmediato ya que tu diseñaste la mayoría de las partes de mi cuerpo- dijo furioso

k-b-me gustaría explicarte todo víctor -le dijo mostrándole una entrada a un pasadizo secreto –prometo que responderé todo

Cy- esta bien pero dime porque esconderse? –pregunto algo desconfiado

k-b-te lo responderé también es parte de la historia además estaba preparando un emparedado y me muero de hambre –respondió con un tono mas alegre y despreocupado – si quieres t preparo uno se que te encantan- dijo entrando al pasadiso

Cy- no has cambiado nada sigues siendo un idiota a pesar de poder construir una supercomputadora mientras diseñas un nuevo avión o algo así no – haciendo un gesto de negación mientras sonreía

En el final de el pasadizo que resulto solo ser un túnel que daba hasta el sótano pero en el tenia un gran numero de inventos y computadoras y muy desordenado se encontraban en un sofá similar al de los titanes solo que mas chico y frente a el estaban 3 televisores casi tan grandes como el de cyborg

Cy –vaya si que tienes un gran escondite me agrada- observando el lugar-pero dejemos las formalidades hiciste algo muy serio azaak y quiero que te justifiques

k-b –prefiero que me digas k-baal por favor y esta bien te lo diré :todo comenzó cuando sufriste el accidente que te dejo en ese estado y como sabes yo diseñe la mayoría de las partes que ahora usas, eso fue lo que te dijeron , pero nunca te preguntaste porque yo un estudiante y compañero me dejaron ayudar

Cy-en verdad nunca pensé en eso solo sabia que me salvaste y además ahora soy mas inteligente como para reparar mi cuerpo o incluso mejorarlo

k-b-lo se vic ¿pero la verdad es que diseñe tu cuerpo con la condición de que debería trabajar para lex luthor creando diversos inventos según el uso que le darían a mis invenciones pagarían el costo de tu operación

Cy-viejo trabajaste para salvarme la vida –se entristeció un poco ya que pensó que por su culpa el se habia convertido en criminal

k-b-no te sientas mal por eso te conozco vic y se que debes estar molesto pensando que fue tu culpa pero no es así pensé que además de salvar a mi mejor amigo pensé en que podría realizar mi sueño de crear un mundo mejor por medio de mis invenciones y por eso a lo largo de estos 2 años trabaje para luthor pero también logre ver cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones por las cuales me pedia algunos inventos era por su propia ambición de destruir a superman a la liga de la justicia o a lo que se interpusiera en su camino por lo que desde hace cerca de 2 meses borre mi identidad de los archivos del mundo, deje de existir para las corporaciones y para luthor pero no basto vi lo que realzo con mi mi mayor invento lo utilizo para potenciar una armadura que no se de donde l obtuvo o si la construyo el mismo

Esa armadura creo el sufrimiento de miles de personas y yo en parte fui responsable de su creación así que me basto con desaparecer debía reparar el daño causado por lo que estoy eliminando las armas y patentes que luthor pudiera usar para dañar a alguien mas

Por eso estaba en el edificio esa noche seguía en mi misión de reparar lo malo que pudiese acusar, pero no creo en lastimar a otras personas por lo que solo deje inconscientes a los guardias y destruí solo los archivos de luthor , no quería pelear contigo o con tus amigos ya que solo hacen lo correcto pero no puedo dejarme ser atrapado y tuve que apagarte por unos minutos pensé que eso los distraería para escapar o si no lo s enfurecería mucho por lo que también dije lo del cinturón pero alguien al salir del edificio me derribo y estuve inconciente un tiempo pero logre ver a robin y a otra chica muy bella por cierto con un cuerpo atlético y una voz que me encanto y su hermoso cabello plateado ……

Cy- aza ..he k-baal concéntrate deja tus romances para otro momento –le reprocho cyborg

k-b- eso es todo solo trato de hacer lo que es correcto pero si lo intento hacer de la manera de los titanes nadie me creería porque estoy atentando contra el presidente de los estados unidos y entonces tendría muchos problemas bueno aun mas ya que luthor sabe que estoy vivito y quiere mi cabeza

Cy- la verdad los titanes sabemos que lex luthor no es una buena persona como aparenta pero estamos en la misma situación

k-b o por cierto toma- le da una pequeña caja del tamaño de un celular –aquí están los esquemas de tu cuerpo y la forma de hacerlo inmune a una pulsación electromagnética

Cy- parece que te estuvieras despidiendo que pasa- se preocupo por su amigo

Al terminar de decir estas palabras y antes de que k-baal pudiera responder los soldados de slade atacaron el edificio y estaban entrando al laboratorio de k-baal rodeándolos por completo pero aun sin atacar estaban esperando una señal de ataque se escucho una explosión en el techo dejando ver a aun mas soldados de slade y a ravager de la cual cyborg había escuchado que era la nueva aprendiz de slade

Rav- k-baal sabias perfectamente que te encontraría ahora por tu culpa tu compañero morirá - desenfundando su espada por enzima de su hombro

k-b- por esto me despedía un tipo llamado slade también me persigue

Ravager-ataquen destruyan todo si es necesario pero no los maten nos slade los quiere vivos ! – dejándose caer ella misma para pelear

Continuara…

Primero que nada disculpen por un pequeño detalle que olvide las edades de los titanes son al menos en mi fic

Cyborg-20 años

Robin-19

Starfire-18

Raven-17

Chico bestia -17

espero que les guste el fic se acepatan sugerencias y quejas a agradesco sus comentarios y apoyo a:

Jhon23

Dark-lord 32

Shadow the dark

La Dama del tiempo

Gracias, de verdad


	3. Chapter 3

En uno de los vecindarios de jump city el cual es uno de los más pobres y con mas índice de delincuencia, por lo que la mayoría de los habitantes estaban acostumbrados a escuchar peleas y gritos pero nada como lo que sucedía en ese momento ya que un pequeño ejercito de aproximadamente 80 soldados estaba prácticamente estaba demoliendo un edificio con unas armas que estaban haciendo estragos en las columnas hasta el punto de que cualquier otro disparo y todo el edificio colapsaría todo esto debido al ataque de las tropas de slade quien ordeno a su aprendiz ravager capturara a k-baal quien resulto ser un excientifico de luthorcorp y que traiciono a sus patrones pero ahora lo busca slade por motivos aun desconocidos

Ravager-aun tienes una oportunidad cyborg slade aun no te quiere destruir-dijo raveger acercándose al titán y a su amigo-solo quiero a k-baal desenfundando su espada y atacando a cyborg que hasta ese momento se encontraba peleando cuerpo a cuerpo con los robots de slade ya que era un espacio muy pequeño como para usar armas

k-baal- no te preocupes vic –sacando algunas armas de un escondite en el piso y disparando a los robots – este lugar es muy resistente usa tus armas no te preocupes yo te metí en esto y yo te ayudare a salir!

Cyborg-de ninguna manera saldremos juntos ya he vencido a estas cosas y en mayor numero- destruyendo a los dos atacantes que tenia al estrellar un con el muro y otro de un fuerte golpe que atravesó al robot y este ya no funcionaba se preparaba a ayudar a k-baal pero entonces solo pudo ver una espada que atravesó el brazo de su cañón por la parte de atrás dañándolo y dejándolo inservible y sintiendo un fuerte

Ravager-te dije que te fueras –dijo sacando su espada y saltando haciendo un giro hacia atrás dejando una distancia prudente entre cyborg y ella - …no te matare pero tampoco te dejare intacto conozco tus habilidades y no tendré piedad contigo ya que eres muy resistente podrás sobrevivir a esto activo un detonador en su cinturón y entonces una bomba estallo en los pies de cyborg lanzándolo muy cerca de k-baal y notablemente herido, al verlo este solo miro a ravager

k-baal- mira se que me buscan por lo que se y lo que puedo crear así que si me logras vencer ire contigo sin mayores problemas y si no …. Pues saldrás conmigo en una cita y me dejaras ver tu hermoso rostro -dijo sonriendo al decir lo último-

ravager-como puede ser que alguien que se supone es la persona mas inteligente del mundo decir algo tan idiota-dijo con una mezcla de sonrojo y de furia-acepto se llevara de esta manera si logras salir cumpliré mi palabra y dejare que salgas

k-baal –no te olvides de la otra parte-sonriendo y colocándose su mascara

ravager-con algo de sonrojo y de furia si esta bien cumpliré la parte de la cita si es que logras salir- diciendo esto se dispuso a atacar con su espada pero un campote fuerza bloqueo el ataque – pero que demo.

k-baal que creías que pelearía cuerpo a cuerpo no peleo en batallas inútiles , cyborg levántate este campo no durara mucho –cambio su tono de voz a uno mas serio-y abriendo un deposito de armas que estaba bajo sus pies

Ravager-me alegra que este preparado pero créeme se en su totalidad como es este lugar y no me sorprenderás-activo otra bomba esta en el deposito de armas de k-baal y en sus salidas secretas lo que provoco un leve temblor en el edificio

K-baal- vaya esta peor de loca que yo nos caerá un edificio encima y será por tu culpa le –miro a cyborg y solo le dijo- aquí esta lo que quieren no dejes que nadie mas lo obtenga-rodeo a cyborg con el campo de fuerza y saliendo de el –sabes vic fue un placer conocerte

Ravager -algo sorprendida no puede ser también sabias de nosotros verdad? – su usual tono agresivo cambio por uno que no se podría describir pero es entre asustada y sorprendida paro solo fue por un momento ya que casi de inmediato recupero su porte clásico-y dijo esta bien hazlo de una buena ves –grito esta ves emocionada al ver este reto

k-baal-que así sea hermosa rose o ravager si prefieres …tan agresiva que haces honor a tus dos nombres –al decir lo ultimo solo activo la reaccion en cadena destruyendo una de las columnas del edificio con una de su potentes armas

Cyborg - azaak no!- solo pudo ver a su amigo y a ravager correr hacia el derrumbe y al colapsarse por completo el edificio no logro ver nada mas

El derrumbe del edificio alcanzo a cyborg pero el campo de fuerza lo protegió por unos instantes antes de que cediera completamente llamo de emergencia a los titanes dándoles su ubicación pera que fueran en su ayuda después de eso el edificio se derrumbo completamente sobre el

A varias azotes de distancia se encontraba ravager con su mascara desgarrada totalmente dejando ver su rostro que era el de una chica de 18 años con unos hermosos ojos azul cielo y un rostro de hermosas facciones pero con una mirada vacía y algo melancólica solo utilizo su transmisor y dijo-Padre esta hecho tenemos a k-baal solo que tal vez tengamos un problema… el conoce mi identidad y tal vez conozca la tuya

Slade-no te preocupes ya lo anticipe y no representa ninguna problema todo marcha a la perfección

Ravager-podrias decirme cual es la siguiente parte del plan?

Slade- esta claro que cyborg te buscara y pedirá ayuda a los titanes por lo cual se separaran en parejas y cyborg ira en su búsqueda solo por lo cual simplemente los destruiremos

Ravager-si querías destruirlos porque no solo los atacamos directamente

Slade-querida rose a pesar de tus habilidades en combate te hace falta experiencia en las batallas verdaderas claro que podríamos hacer ese ataque directo peri saldrían victoriosos a pesar de el numero de soldados que llevásemos, ya que en anteriores ocasiones lo que los ah llevado a la victoria es su confianza en ellos mismos son un equipo sumamente unido pesar de sus diferencias por lo cual cada uno compensa las faltas de los otros pero a pesar de esto en su personalidad cada uno es distinto por lo cual se puede lograr un ataque el cual para ellos seria devastador por ejemplo nuestro titán que tiene esa deficiencia será cyborg ya que el al ver que su amigo azaak o k-baal prácticamente se sacrifico el mismo para que cyborg lograra salir sano y salvo ,creara una necesidad de ayudarlo para compensar sus mismos errores que el cometió y que por eso piensa que arruino dos veces su vida la primera al trabajar en luthorcorp y la segunda en este momento entonces el estará mas preocupado por la seguridad de su amigo que la propia lo cual lo hará descuidado y vulnerable además de que seguramente tendrá discusiones con su propio equipo y esto los dividirá al menos momentáneamente y claro esto ocasionara que el mismo robin se deje llevar por su resentimiento hacia mi y dará prioridad a mi captura por lo que será la primer división que llevara a la destrucción de los titanes esta división hará dudar al resto de los titanes por lo cual ellos inconscientemente tomaran un lado al cual darle prioridad salvar a k-baal o atraparme para concluir en esta explicación Rose solo dire una frase muy aplicable a esta situación "divide y vencerás"

Ravager-pero padre porque tomar tantas molestias en eliminar a este grupo de heroes

Slade-porque el eliminar a un grupo tan unido como este que en equipo tienen habilidades prácticamente invencibles será como conquistar el mundo la dificultad es exactamente la misma

Ravager-como tu lo creas padre entonces te llevare a k-baal y estaré lista para el combate- al mirar pudo notar que el antes inconsciente k-baal se encontraba en el lado opuesto de ella pero solo se encontraba mirando hacia el horizonte-por que no intentas escapar

K-baal –no lo haré yo siempre cumplo mis promesas o al menos claro la mayoría de ellas – sonriendo a pesar de sus heridas-pero dime mejor porque sigues las ordenes d tu padre a pesar de que solo te utiliza

Ravager-el es mi padre y yo creo que sus decisiones son las correctas como el entrenarme para ser su aprendiz-dijo esto mirando a k-baal

K-baal- claro como no entonces porque tubo dos aprendices antes de elegirte, el te utiliza y la prueba mas clara es que te dijo que no atacaras a cyborg y tu lo hiciste pensando que no importaba y entonces slade sabia que yo ayudaria a cyborg no dejando que le hicieras daño

Ravager –lo miro sorprendida-y dudo un poco y solo dijo-no te creo solo quieres escapar de esto y..

k-baal- interrumpió- no nunca haría eso porque puedo ver en tus ojos que en verdad no te gusta causar sufrimiento a las demás personas lo puedo ver en tus ojos se nota tu tristeza de no haber vivido realmente

ravager-no dejare que me confundas con ese tipo de palabras yo se bien cual es mi objetivo y no te permitiré que cambie mi manera de ver las cosas yo soy leal a slade mi padre ¡

k-baal-nunca mencione que lo traicionaras solo quiero que la linda chica que se encuentra frente a mi sea feliz –ravager logro ver su sonrisa pues su mascara habia sido destruida y pudo sentir que las palabras de k-baal eran sinceras

ravager-créeme lamento esto-bajo su mirada no queria seguir viendo a k-baal y solo lo dejo inconsciente al golpearlo con la parte sin filo de su espada

Al paso de algunas horas los otros titanes rescataron a cyborg quien les pidió que lo llevasen a la torre para reparar sus partes dañadas el les explico la situación de su pasado y su relación con k-baal ademas del ataque de ravager entonces …

Cyborg-esa es la situación amigos por eso me gustaría que me ayudaran a rescatarlo-dijo al terminar de reparar su brazo dañado

CBestia-cuenta conmigo viejo te ayudare a encontrarlo será fácil pues su olor estará en el edificio -dijo transformándose en un sabueso verde-y entonces..

Robin-no –dijo secamente-debemos detener a slade cualquier que sea su plan debe ser detenido antes de que lo lleve a cabo tal ves solo ordeno a ravager que secuestrara a k-baal para distraernos slade debe ser nuestra prioridad

Cyborg-eso no puede ser tengo una deuda con el, el pudo escapar pero en ves de eso me ayudo –ya que estaba completamente reparado – se levanto quizá lo que en verdad quieres es que solo te ayudemos a atrapar a slade porque tu no lo has conseguido y no puedes soportar que el este libre

Robin –es una orden soy el líder del equipo y debemos atrapar a slade!-dijo molesto por el desacuerdo de cyborg

Raven –tranquilícense ambos esto solo dividirá el equipo y...- se detuvo raven al darse cuenta de que algo estaba mal pero no queria decírselo a robin a cyborg- saben ambos tienen razon

Starfire-pero debemos detener a slade el a demostrado ser un muy peligroso enemigo yo creo que debemos detenerlo primero-la habitación se estaba dividiendo parecía que se estaban dividiendo por equipos ya que starfire se coloco detrás de robin y chico bestia estaba detrás de cyborg y raven se encontraba en medio de los dos bandos

Robin -decide raven atrapar a slade o caer en su trampa-dijo saliendo de la torre

Raven me quedare con cyborg creo que si el llamado k-baal esta preso debe ser una razón por la cual ayudarlo slade siempre tiene planes ingeniosos y muy confusos quisa al secuestrar a k-baal e ir tras el estamos cayendo en su trampa y no al rescatarlo ya que quizá el sabe la verdadera identidad de slade o algo asi

Robin- se noto molesto por su repuesta y solo dijo-como quiera vamos starfire hay que salvar a toda la ciudad-

Starfire-de acuerdo robin-volteo a ver a sus amigos y dijo –suerte en su búsqueda amigos

Cyborg –entonces nosotros tampoco tenemos tiempo que perder andando equipo se dirigieron al autoT

Raven –quien llamo por telepatia a chico bestia y a starfire-no se alarmen ni realicen algún signo de sorpresa de esta platica pero debo decirles esto para que me apoyen la verdad es que tanto robin como cyborg nos están llevando a una trampa


	4. Chapter 4

La noche comenzaba a caer en jump city las pocas estrellas que se alcanzaban a ver brillaban con una intensidad mágica que a cualquier persona lo haría voltear y mirar la belleza de estas pero la que mas llamaba la atención no era una estrella como cualquier otra si no que era la joven titán conocida como starfire quien se encontraba sobrevolando la antigua base de slade donde terra fue convertida en piedra

Pero en recientes ataques a luthorcorp y el creciente número de armamento de alta tecnología que tenían los delincuentes de jump city dejaron ver que de nueva cuenta slade tenia algo planeado para conquistar a la ciudad y destruir a los titanes quienes frustraron sus planes con anterioridad

Robin quien como líder de los jóvenes titanes cree tener la responsabilidad de que slade este libre ya que nunca lo a podido vencer al menos el solo por lo que su responsabilidad llega al grado de obsesionarse con el y mas aun ya que tiene una nueva aprendiz Ravager que a demostrado ser alguien igual de peligrosa que el mismo slade por lo que robin y starfire están en la búsqueda de slade para detenerlo y asi frustrar sus planes antes de que los comience

Starfire-robin puedo ver huellas desde aquí y se dirigen a la antigua base de slade –dijo algo inquieta por las palabras de raven recordándolas

Raven-star gar tengo algunas sospechas de que tanto cyborg como robin nos están llevando a una trampa porque slade sabe la manera en que reaccionan cyborg y robin y si los separa por una pelea estarán muy furiosos para ver realmente los planes de slade recuerden que ya a tratado de dividirnos antes y conociendo el carácter de nuestros amigos es fácil por lo que les quiero pedir que si en algún momento caen en su trampa me lo digan de inmediato ya que esta es una situación muy grave ya que nuestros lideres son temperamentales por decir algo robin lo pueden presionar y el reaccionara de igual manera pero el se vuelve descuidado cuando se obsesiona y cyborg es difícil presionarlo pero si alguien trata de lastimar a sus amigos el hará lo posible para salvarlos a cualquier costo por lo que en esta misión seré yo quien dirigirá al equipo ya que tengo el presentimiento de que en esta ocasión será mas peligrosa que otras anteriores

Pero para evitar crear aun más conflictos no dije nada de esto así que espero contar con su cooperación y bien

CBestia-si! Esa es la raven que conozco y amo! Te apoyare en todo rae se comunico son raven

Raven-muy sonrojada – gar dejemos esto para otra ocasión por favor…. Y yo también te quiero y tu starfire ¿

Starfire- y –yo creo que tienes razón así que te apoyaré

Al recordar esta conversación no podía sentirse menos inquita pensaba que si tenia razón robin y cyborg podrían ser utilizados por los enemigos o peor –pensando mientras volaba sin darse cuenta de que estaba por ser atacada

Robin- starfire cuidado !grito robin mientras starfire fue atacada por uno de los robots de slade que se encontraba volando- resiste te ayudare

Slade-apareciendo de las sombras –temo que no te dejare hacerlo robin –y este lo ataco por la espalda haciendo que robin se estrellara con un montículo de rocas que se encontraban cerca

Robin-slade tardaste mucho en aparecer porque enviabas a tu nueva aprendiz acaso temías que te venciera de nuevo como lo he hecho antes-dijo reincorporándose y listo para el combate tratando de provocar a slade pero este solo dijo

Slade-robin que bajo has caído recurrir a las tácticas de cualquier vulgar delincuente el de la provocación honestamente no funcionara pero si ese es tu juego esta bien jugaremos oh por cierto escuchas las explosiones que se estan llevando a cabo cerca de donde tu querida "novia" se encuentra podrían ser fatales incluso para ella -dijo esto y se cruzo de brazos

Robin se enfureció y ataco a slade pero su enojo solo propinaba que slade se defendiera con una calma increíble y incluso estaba humillando a robin ya que solo evitaba los golpes de robin con muy poco esfuerzo –maldito que piensas que acaso no te defenderás

Slade –en este momento no , me encuentro como una distracción para que tu querida starfire y los otros titanes estén sin su líder pues este se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos personales y tu provocaras que los titanes sean destruidos al terminar de decir esto solo activo un detonador en su muñeca y slade estallo atrapando a robin en la explosión

Robin – tratando de recuperarse de la explosión -un robot maldito entonces solo esta jugando con nosotros – se enojo aun más – pero de repente tubo una reacción de sorpresa-no este es su plan dividirnos a todos – así es robin - se escucho a sus espaldas-

al voltear lo no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían eran casi 100 robots de slade que al unísono dijeron –tu has destruido a los titanes –

Robin solo se coloco en su pose clásica de ataque haciendo ver que si el caería no seria fácil casi de inmediato los robot slade atacaron y aunque robin lucho valientemente se encontraba en su tal ves mas difícil batalla ya que no podía vencer a un slade el solo entonces que podría hacer contra un ejercito aun así ataco y logro destruir a algunos robots ya que al ser tantos no contaban con la movilidad que en ese entonces tenia robin pero entonces algunos comenzaron a explotar derrotando a robin y llevándolo ante el verdadero slade como el primer preso

Robin-con su ultimo aliento antes de caer inconciente dijo –perdónenme amigos todo es mi culpa

Starfire quien después de recibir el ataque de los robots de slade hicieron que ella se alejase de robin pues los antiguos robots de slade la hicieron llevar su batalla cerca del puente principal de la ciudad pero al llegar a una altura considerable vio que estaba completamente rodeada por sus enemigos y que ya no la estaban persiguiendo pues consiguieron su objetivo alejarla de robin y ella pensó que raven estaba en lo correcto por lo tanto se debía apresurarse a reunirse con sus otros amigos para juntos rescatar a robin asi que no dudo mas observo la distancia que había entre el suelo y ella entonces solo dijo – perdonen la brusquedad de este ataque pero tengo mucha prisa –entonces todo su cuerpo comenzó a brillar con la característica tonalidad verde de sus starbolts

Después solo se logro ver que en verdad hacia honor a su nombre pues ella realizo una explosión de energía que parecía una verdadera estrella que destruyo a todos los soldados de slade y se apresuro a encontrar a raven que le comunico donde comenzarían su búsqueda y entonces voló a toda prisa

Mientras tanto en las cercanías de la base de k-baal cyborg, chico bestia y raven se encontraban buscando alguna pista sobre k-baal pero la explosión y el derrumbe del edificio confundió los olores así que chico bestia no podía localizar su rastro , y como raven no conocía como para reconocer su aura tampoco podía localizarlo mientras cyborg revisaba sus scanner para obtener alguna pista sin ningún resultado

Cyborg-vamos k-baal dame alguna pista de donde puedes estar –dijo para si mismo chico bestia y raven se miraron mutuamente y trataron de que no se obsesionara al igual que robin

Cbestia-tengo una idea te contare el mejor chiste de todos cyborg-asi te tranquilizaras un poco-dijo llamando la atención de cyborg y este al voltear miro a los dos y dijo

Cyborg-mejor tengo una mejor idea cuéntenme porque están tomados de las manos-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente cyborg

Cbestia-ah! Disculpa raven fue solo solo.-se asusto al ver que estaban tomados de la mano y el pensaba que a raven le molestaba eso

Raven-muy sonrojada bueno bu bueno estamos tratando de tener una relacion- dijo casi completamente roja y con un tono de vos que era muy raro en ella

Cyborg-sonriendo aun mas-tardaron bastante era obvio que acabarían juntos al igual que robin y star pero ellos son aun más tímidos que ustedes en cuanto a sentimientos se refiere

Raven y Cbestia-como puedes saber eso ! si ni siquiera sabíamos nosotros –preguntaron ambos con algo de enojo pero igual de sonrojados

Cyborg-es fácil raven es muy reservada y con un carácter que se podría decir frió y bestita es totalmente lo opuesto el alegre y extrovertido… además de tonto y por lo tanto... cyborg fue interrumpido

Ravager-por lo tanto la calidez del chico verde poco a poco fue calentando al frió corazón de la chica cuervo y ella le dio la seguridad de que el podría hablar con ella cuando se tornen difíciles – dijo ella que se encontraba sentada en una azotea cercana

Saben me parece que son muy tiernos dijo ella

Raven –así que tu eres ravager no pensé que supieras de estas cosas por como cyborg me contó que eras- preparándose para el combate

Cbestia- si tu que sabes de esto estoy seguro que ni siquiera has llegado a querer a alguien mas – dijo en tono de enojo y apuntando hacia ella

Ravager – dudo que responder por un momento y recordó a k-baal y lo que para ella era su entupida sonrisa movió su cabeza de un lado a otro diciendo –quizás tengas razón pero eso lo discutiremos otro día los dejare escapar por esta ves así que váyanse

Cyborg-muy molesto –quien te crees que eres? Primero atacas nos atacas a robin , k-baal y a mi de una manera muy violenta y secuestrando a mi amigo y de pronto al escuchar una conversación sobre el amor a cambiado tu manera de ser no te creo –cambio su brazo a su forma de cañón y entonces disparo hacia ella

Ravager –que se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos al escuchar las palabras de cyborg no reacciono a tiempo y el disparo la golpeo haciendo que su mascara fuese destruida dejando ver su rostro que era el de una hermosa jovencita de unos 17 años y su cabello plateado completamente suelto además de sus ojos color azul que después de recuperarse del ataque se volvieron una mirada de furia y enojo y solo dijo-

Trate de ser amable porque su historia de amor me conmovió porque vivo algo similar y ustedes solo me insultan quizás no este completamente concentrada en mi misión pero juro por el nombre de mi padre que acabare con todos ustedes!

Espero que les siga gustando la historia ya que pronto llegara a su fin si tienen alguna sugerencia para el fic no duden en dármela y de antemano les agradezco el leer la historia y los reviews que han dejado y espero que los sigan dejando


	5. Chapter 5

EL barrio de Arlet en la cuidad de jump city siempre a sido uno de los mas conflictivos de la ciudad esto se debe por su índice delictivo, pero recientemente este barrio sufrió una de sus peores tragedias ya que un edificio del tamaño de una cuadra completa fue demolido sorpresivamente en medio de calle y como nadie sabia de esto algunos civiles fueron heridos eso paso apenas un día antes y de nuevo se escuchan algunas explosiones aunque de menor grado pero aun así los habitantes piensan que no es seguro salir por lo que las calles están completamente desiertas

Esto se debe al enfrentamiento de uno de los titanes con una nueva recluta de su enemigo slade su nombre es ravager quien derribo el edificio completo para solo capturar a una persona sin aparente remordimiento alguno por los heridos que pudiese causar el hacerlo

Al final de esta batalla logro capturar a k-baal quien es uno de los científicos mas importantes de compañías multinacionales como Luthorcorp, IndustriesWayne o los laboratorios S.T.A.R. y además de que el diseño el cuerpo de cyborg salvando así su vida

Aunque no a pasado ni siquiera una semana nuevamente están atacando este lugar pero esta ves es por causas distintas ya que slade a ordenado la destrucción de los titanes y ravager al cumplir con sus ordenes los encontró y se disponía a atacarlos pero al escuchar una conversación que al parecer logro que los remordimientos llegaran a ella confundiéndola un poco pues ella sabia que su padre tenia la ideología de que solo el podía gobernar esta ciudad y qua al hacerlo la dominación del mundo seria fácil pues el creía que "Destruir a los titanes y dominar es igual "

Por lo que ideo un plan para separar a los titanes primero creando el desacuerdo entre sus líderes y después utilizando a sus seres queridos para hacer que estos perdieran el control y se volviesen descuidados y atacándolos individualmente

Ravager les ofreció un oportunidad de evitar la batalla pero la furia de cyborg lo impulso a atacar primero…

Cyborg –no puedo creer que existan personas como tu que acaso en verdad crees que caeremos en tu trampa –dijo muy molesto y atacando ravager de un salto para golpearla nuevamente pero varios soldados de slade le detuvieron el impulso haciendo que este cayera ante ella – no me detendrán estas cosas! – y comenzó a destruirlas para llegar a ravager

Raven – necesitas calmarte piensa que debemos rescatar a tu amigo k-baal y además creo que también tendremos que hacerlo con robin- haciendo levitar algunos objetos para unirse a la pelea y tratando de calmar a cyborg

Cbestia-si viejo ten paciencia que estamos haciendo lo que podemos pero recuerda un paso a la ves no podemos hacer todo a lo tonto-dijo transformándose en un tigre y atacando a algunos robots pero lo que causo una gran sorpresa para raven y cyborg fue "chico bestia diciendo no debemos actuar al tonto lo que causo la distracción de los titanes pero solo para hacerlos voltear y de nuevo reincorporarse a sus respectivas batallas-que les pasa acaso no puedo decir algo así nunca!-respondió a sus miradas con algo de enojo

Raven-mejor dedícate a combatir y trata de no hacer chistes-le dijo con una leve sonrisa pero esta se borro muy rápido porque se alejo un poco pues esquivo el ataque de una espada que fue casi directamente a su cuello

Ravager-se los advertí les dije por esta ves los perdonare pero tuvieron que atacarme no es así yo estuve apunto de dejarlos vivir por sus palabras pero no –atacando a raven con su espada y como se trataba de un distancia muy corta raven no podía usar sus poderes libremente pues tal ves podría lastimara sus compañeros

Raven-defendiéndose creando escudos con sus poderes y pensando – porque alguien como ella se confunde con palabras como esas esta claramente confundida pero porque-porque haces esto? –dijo raven aun defendiéndose

Ravager-pues por ordenes de mi padre! no quiero hacerlo pero los destruiré –logro tomar a raven por su capucha cubriéndole el rostro y atrayéndola hacia ella para hacer que el usar sus poderes fuese mas peligroso aun y rle dio una fuerte patada en el estomago haciendo que raven perdiera el aliento por unos segundos pero no se lo permitió pues le arrojo una pequeña bomba que exploto muy cerca de raven dejandola inconsciente

Cbestia-raven no!-tratando de acercarse a ella peo lo detuvo cyborg

Cyborg –ya solo queda ella al parecer no la acompañaron mas soldados cuida de raven yo peleare con ella –dijo atacando nuevamente a ravager

Ravager- si crees que será tan fácil inténtalo- al decir esas palabras solo se logro ver un combate muy equilibrado pues ambos tenían una idea del estilo de pelea del otro cyborg sabia que los golpes que recibiera no serian una preocupación sabia que debia cuidarse de su espada y de sus bombas y ravager por su parte solo debía mantener una distancia pues sabia que su fuerza no lograría compararse con la de cyborg

Cbestia-tratando de hacer que raven recuperase la conciencia-no puedo creerlo es una pelea muy reñida pero logro notar que ravager lo golpeaba por una razón estaba colocando algunos dispositivos en cyborg pero al tratar de advertir a cyborg se escucho la vos de ravager

Ravager-en verdad no quiero hacer esto no me obligues se que he causado mucho daño y que causare mas no me hagas destruirte-no pudo contener una lagrima que escapo de sus ojos-impulsándose en el cuerpo de cyborg y asi ganar altura para retroceder

Cyborg-no puedo creerlo ella en verdad dice la verdad y no a peleado con seriedad puesto que ya habría activado la red eléctrica que me coloco desde el primer golpe-que es lo que en verdad quieres?-dijo mas tranquilo cyborg

Ravager-y-yo en verdad quiero es..-ravager bajo la mirada su semblante estaba aun mas extraño pues se mostraba agresiva y confundida al parecer ni ella misma sabia que hacer-quiero que nadie mas sufra –activando la red eléctrica y dejando fuera de combate a cyborg –ya solo falta uno –se decia para ella misma respirando profundamente tratando de aclarar su mente uno mas y terminare mi condena y ya no tendré mas confusiones -miro a cbestia con una mirada de locura estaba luchando mentalmente con ella misma pues por una parte estaba ella como ravager aprendiz de slade y otra como rose solo una chica con deseos de ayudar a las personas sabiendo que su padre hacia cosas atroces ella lo apoyo peo al mismo tiempo fue testigo del sufrimiento que ella ocasionaba pensaba que solo su padre estaba en lo correcto pero conoció a k-baal

Ella misma vio que era solo un científico loco que decía disparates pero recordó una famosa cita que había leído hace mucho tiempo "con la locura se lleva la sabiduría" penso que era algo tonto pero no podía sacar esas palabras de su mente y al mismo tiempo recordaba las palabras de k-baal "solo quiero que seas feliz" aun en ese estado ataco a chico bestia pero no logro ver su blanco

Cbestia-ataco en forma de cocodrilo aprobando su descuido y dándole un golpe con su cola de espaldas y regresando a su forma normal dijo- se que no estas bien se ve porque es evidente que estas confundida pero hay una solución no debes pelear en ese estado

Ravager –callate! Tu que sabes sobre las confusiones –golpeo a chico bestia –tu que sabes sobre el dolor-otro golpe –tu que sabes sobre la soledad –golpeo nuevamente-acaso has tenido que hacer cosas que sabes que están mal para estar bien con la única persona que sabes que te quiere ?

Cbestia-si todos nosotros hemos sufrido algo asi –tratando de hablar con ella

Raven – no eres la unica todos hemos sufrido a nuestro modo-dijo recuperándose

Cyborg-si aunque seamos distintos nos une el hecho de que todos tenemos un pasado el cual queremos olvidar -también recuperándose

Raven-pero no por eso hacemos sufrir a otros al contrario tratamos de ayudar en todo lo posible para que todas las personas tengan una vida tranquila y feliz

Cbestia-si aunque se vea raro viniendo de raven solo queremos lo mejor para todas las personas

Ravager-recordó unas palabras de k-baal

Flascback

Se encontrba ravager llevando a su celda a su nuevo prisionero- porque haces esto tenias tu futuro asegurado?-pregunto ella

K-baal-porque no quiero un futuro construido con la base de las muertes y los sufrimientos que cause se que mis invenciones serán utilizadas para el mal pero aun así busco la felicidad de otras personas –dijo entrando a su celda-además creo que por todo lo malo que he hecho lo menos que puedo hacer es tratar de hacer algo bueno por las personas

Ravager-y con que fin harías algo así-pregunto interesada en el tema

K-baal-no lo se sonrió –solo que he sufrido bastante en mi vida y no me gustaría que alguien mas la pasara igual creo que es eso-sonrio para ravager y se coloco una nueva mascara

Fin FLASHBACK

Ravager-clavo su espada en el suelo y solo lloro –diciendo –perdonen en verdad no quise hacer esto –pero debo terminar mi misión dijo levantándose nuevamente

Starfire-alto no te dejare hacerlo -dijo mientras observaba a todos desde el cielo y ravager clavo nuevamente su espada en forma de rendision

Raven-que fue lo que paso?-preguntando pues era obvio que robin no estaba

Cbestia-que noche tan extraña –primero nos atacan diciendo que nos van a destruir y después ella prácticamente se rinde que pasa aquí?-dijo muy confundido chico bestia

Cyborg-es fácil me equivoque –todos lo miraron extrañados –ella pudo habernos matado cuando quisiera pero ella no lo hizo pero solo me gustaría saber porque

Vamos ravager cuéntanos tu historia

Gracias a todos los lectores por continuar en esta historia de verdad gracias

Espero que les siga gustando

Gracias en especial a.:

Jhonny23 ,

Shadow of the dark

La dama del tiempo (espero alguna ves hablar contigo en el msm)

Legolas lizaru


	6. Chapter 6

En este momento los titanes menos robin se encontraban de nuevo en el barrio de Arlet que fue destruido casi completamente por la nueva aprendiz de slade ravager quien por razones personales se desconcertó mucho en la batalla lo que facilito su derrota a manos de los titanes, pero lo mas sorprendente es que cyborg noto que en su anterior batalla mientras combatía directamente escucho decir en voz muy baja a ella decir

"no puede ser que el tenga razón no quiero saber que slade esta equivocado y k-baal en lo correcto"

Al escuchar esto cyborg cambio su manera de pensar y reacciono al parecer el estaba equivocado al iniciar una batalla que al parecer ella no quería llevar a cabo pero por su enojo la inicio y su antiguo vecindario de apariencia tradicional humilde y trabajadora pero recientemente era victima de la delincuencia estaba destruyéndolo el mismo

En otra parte en un nuevo escondite de slade del cual aun no se conoce la ubicación exacta pero aun así se puede percibir el aire frió que pudiese indicar que se encontraban en las cercanías del monte keneth a las afueras de la ciudad pero también podría ser una pista falsa para desorientar a los titanes

Mientras los cyborg, starfire, raven y chico bestia combatían a ravager en la ciudad robin y k-baal se encontraban juntos pues estaban uno al lado del otro pero sujetados en una especie de x que impedía movimiento la razón no la descubrían aun pero robin estaba seguro de que era parte del plan de slade

Slade- quien apareció en la habitación y saludando con su tono habitual dijo –creo que ambos se estarán preguntando por que siguen aquí no es verdad –acercandose mas a ambos

Robin- déjate de juegos y dinos que es lo que planeas!-grito robin ante la tranquilidad de slade

Slade- vaya que a pasado contigo robin creí que eras un poco mas paciente-dijo negando con la cabeza se disponía a hablar pero fue interrumpido

K-baal- miren no se que este pasando entre ustedes dos y quizá no sea de mi incumbencia pero que le parece señor slade si solo se queda con su amigo robin-dijo mirándolos a ambos con su mascara rota por la mitad lo que dejaba ver su rostro pero al parecer seguía con ella porque al parecer le gustaba asi

Slade- temo que no puede ser así pues necesito que siga aquí por más tiempo hasta que mi aprendiz acabe con los titanes o lo que quede de ellos

Robin- déjalos en paz yo peleare contigo!-respondió muy preocupado

K-baal- tranquilo amigo te saldrá un ulcera o algo parecido se que Vic no es tan débil como para perder tan fácil, además están tus amigos y unidos estoy seguro de que son unos oponentes formidables incluso ravager con sus habilidades y armamento no creo que pueda con ellos –dijo tratando de tranquilizar a robin

Robin- ya conocías a cyborg –dijo algo sorprendido

Slade- eres muy hablador k-baal pero no importa pues a pesar de lo que digas ravager es mi aprendiz y estoy seguro de que los vencerá a cualquier precio para eso la entrene

K-baal- como puedes ser capaz de decir eso es tu hija !- dijo muy molesto k-baal

Robin-aun mas sorprendido-no es posible slade que incluso a tu hija la involucres en tus crímenes-también respondió molesto

Slade-para complacer su curiosidad les diré su historia-respondió igual de tranquilo

En Arlet los titanes se encontraban alrededor de una ravager que estaba a punto de contar su historia por petición de cyborg

( A continuación será mostrada la historia de ravager contada por slade y ravager en sus respectivos lugares por lo que no están en un mismo sitio si no que al mismo tiempo están contando la historia)

Ravager –viví hasta los 10 años en esta misma ciudad con personas que decían ser mis padres pero yo sentía que eso no era verdad pues lo que siempre escuche que los padre eran amorosos y comprensivos pero esto nunca paso siempre viví siendo prácticamente torturada por ellos…

Slade-la historia sobre mi hija comienza cuando la recogí de su hogar cuando ella tenia 10 años adoptivo en el cual estuvo pues yo no sabia de su existencia hasta que encontré la carta que escribió mientras se encontraba en el hospital en la cual confeso que teníamos una hija y me pidió que la cuidase lo mejor posible pero ….

Ravager –se preguntaran porque un hogar adoptivo ..Pues es sencillo hasta los 5 años siempre viví con mi madre creí que solo éramos ella y yo pero ella me protegió de un accidente de trafico al recibir ella todo el impacto claro paso semanas en un hospital hasta que mientras la miraba dormir y nunca olvidare ese sonido el anuncio de una aparato electrónico que indicaba el latir de su corazón solo se detuvo grite y nadie respondió me dijeron que hicieron todo lo que pudieron pero en verdad no hicieron nada!..

Slade-también incluso me entere de la negligencia medica de la que mi esposa fue victima pero al investigar el caso me di cuenta de que el doctor responsable quiso reparar su error y pidió cuidar de mi hija pues mi nombre no figura en las listas civiles del mundo por otras razones que no les incumben con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta de mi error pues en una visita a mi hija me di cuenta de lo que sufrió y no lo podía permitir...

Ravager –fue hasta el día de mi cumpleaños en el cual como siempre estaba siendo golpeada y humillada sentí que alguien mas observaba después solo recuerdo de que entro a la casa y golpeo a los farsantes que ahora se hacían llamar mis padres nunca olvidare ese momento al verlo entrar con su uniforme de esa época similar al que uso yo pero con una mascara completa y armadura de color naranja prácticamente igual a la mía por eso la porto en honor de quien me salvo

Slade-al entrar a esa casa y prácticamente acabar a esas dos personas sabia que el peor castigo para ellos seria ser asesinados por quien creían un esclavo o una diversión

Solo le entregue mi arma que en ese entonces era la espada

Ravager-solo tome la espada que recibía por parte de mi padre quien se presento como Slade Wilson mi padre pedía perdón y dijo "el deseo de tu madre fue que no me involucrara en tu vida debido a mi ocupación, pero no permitiré que nadie mas te lastime" después de eso sabia que decía mas cosas pero yo no escuche otros sonidos solo me importo el matar a esos sujetos y hasta la fecha no tengo remordimientos por ello pero s

Slade-seria un gran error el decirles el nombre de mi hija y el mío por supuesto pero desde ese momento entreno bajo mi supervisión creando así a mi aprendiz perfecta no obstante necesito mas de un aprendiz por eso acudí a ti robin y a terra pero ambos fueron unos traidores por lo que empecé a asignar misiones a mi hija que tomo el nombre ravager

Ravager-tome ese nombre porque mi vida siempre fue destruida dos veces una al morir mi madre y otra al vivir en ese lugar pero sucedió algo extraño en una misión la unica que no logre completar

Slade-su error fue que no podía matar a la familia de un jefe de la mafia en Italia pues vio como sus hijos la observaban esto le creo un conflicto emocional que no pude eliminar por lo que ella no puede ser mi aprendiz quizás tenga las habilidades pero nunca podrá tomar mi lugar

Ravager- tengo una responsabilidad con mi padre slade pues yo seré su aprendiz pues a hecho tanto por mi que es la mejor manera de seguir sus pasos, pero siento que no es lo correcto pues conocí a k-baal quien es una buena persona que cree que todos podemos hacerle bien sin importar lo oscuro de nuestro pasado quiero también vivir haciendo el bien pero no se a quien creer me siento confundida que debo hacer

Fueron las ultimas palabras de ravager al parecer el relato había terminado los titanes se miraron unos a otros y luego a ella hasta que cyborg fue el primero en hablar

Cyborg –solo existe una manera se saber que camino elegir , el cual es el que tu desees no te debes sentir obligada por creer que le debes tu vida a slade o

Raven – la única forma en la que debes vivir tu vida es mediante las decisiones que tomas y aceptando tus errores y repararlos

Cbestia-si pero tienes que decidir que

Starfire-si aunque las circunstancias nos pusieron como enemigos se ve que eres una buena persona solo te pediré un favor como persona no como retribución por todo el daño si no de verdad un favor

En la base de slade

Robin-no puedo creerlo utilizaste a tu propia hija como uno mas de tus soldados primero la salvas y después la condenas te detendré yo mismo-intentando liberarse

Slade-ya lo has intentado robin y tu solo nunca podrás vencerme- provocando mas a robin

K-baal – entonces lo intentare yo – dijo mientras sobrecargaba su guante el cual contenía un cañón y una pequeña computadora solo se logro ver como rayos de energía comenzaron a brotar del mismo liberando un de sus brazos y teniendo uno libre activo varios explosivos de bajo nivel que mantenía ocultos en su cinturón y así se libero

Slade-vaya en verdad cuentas con muchos recursos creo que te subestime pero no importa has cumplido con tu función es tiempo de eliminarte- de inmediato ataco a k-baal mientras este disparaba con su aparentemente única arma

K-baal - no puedo permitir que utilices a una persona tan dulce como rose como un arma nunca te lo permitiré!- al decir seguía disparando pero retrocediendo pues sabia que no podría ganar en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo por lo que lanzo untar de granadas que hicieron explosión pero de energía que era controlada una golpeo a slade pero se levanto casi de inmediato

Slade-ahora entiendo porque eres un científico tan buscado por el bajo mundo tus inventos son sorprendentes pero eso no te salvara-ataco nuevamente desvió una granada con su bastón cerca de robin y golpeo directamente el cañón de su arma

K-baal- ja tonto caíste en mi trampa-expulso su propio guante en dirección a slade quien no logro esquivarlo y fue atravesado por este-porque no me dijiste que era un robot –se dirigió a robin

Robin-como lo sabría yo tu eres el científico debiste analizarlo o algo así- dijo discutiendo con el

K-baal- por si no te habías dado cuenta estaba inconsciente hasta hace poco casi cuando entro ese tal slade-seguían discutiendo

Robin-detrás de ti ¡-grito

K-baal- no me digas que estoy a punto de ser golpeado –dijo mientras volteaba y fue golpeado y arrojado a distancia de robin

Robin-yo no te lo dije tu lo comprobaste-con un gesto que parecía resignado

Slade-en verdad eres sorprendente no te interesaría unirte a mi- dijo acercándose a k-baal

K-baal- no ya trabaje para megalómanos como tu y no me agrado – apretando un botón de su cinturón activando el explosivo de su guante y viendo que slade lo esquivo fácilmente

Slade-fallaste y ahora pagaras por eso –dijo al golpear a k-baal pero fe atacado por la espalda y arrojado lejos

Robin-quien dijo que te apunto a ti – pues la explosión fue para liberar a robin

K-baal –tal ves uno a uno no te venzamos pero que te parece dos contra uno – dijo levantándose

Slade –quien dijo que solo soy uno- salieron el ejercito de robots slade al cual robin ya se había enfrentado

K-baal-sabes tenemos que comunicarnos mejor-le dijo a robin

Robin-solo activo su transmisor de emergencia y dijo -titanes ubiquen nuestra posición k-baal y yo los necesitamos !

En Arlet..

Starfire-y bien que decides ravager –pregunto calmadamente

Ravager –yo yo –aun muy confundida no sabia que responder

Cyborg-estoy recibiendo una transmisión de robin guarden silencio –cyborg dejo escuchar a los demás y todos escucharon - titanes ubiquen nuestra posición k-baal y yo los necesitamos!

Ravager- antes d que alguien mas hablara se levanta toma su espada y dijo –síganme les ayudare

Continuara….

Gracias por leer este fic espero que sea de su agrado y no olviden leer los fics de escritores que son excelentes como:

Shadow the dark , jhonny23 y la dama del tiempo se los garantizo muy buenos escritores y grandes personas

Si tienen alguna queja o sugerencia les agradezco sus reviews


	7. Chapter 7

Los sonidos de batalla son algo que las personas nunca olvidaran aun si han sido entrenadas para combatir, aun con la naturaleza destructiva del hombre siempre se recuerdan las batallas mas difíciles con pesar pues es dudoso que aquellos quienes participaron en ellas volviesen intactos el recuerdo de la violencia siempre estara con ellos o con sus heridas algunas de estas personas siempre recordaran como se le debe llamar a los campos de batalla le llaman infierno

Una batalla se libra en estos momentos pero no se sabe la ubicación con exactitud pues se trata de una base construida por Slade quien es el mas peligroso de los enemigos de los Titanes y en los últimos días creo y efectuó el plan mas destructivo y brutal para destruir a los titanes pues se valió de las personalidades contrastantes de cada uno de ellos para dividirlos y eliminarlos uno por uno porque sus discusiones mutuas harían imposible la comunicación entre ellos por su resentimiento y culpabilidad

Esa es la idea en general pero se debe mencionar la participación de Ravager quien fue la que prácticamente llevo a cabo todo este plan atacando a uno de los mejores amigos de cyborg y secuestrándolo después ella se encargaría de destruir a los titanes cuando su líder robin fuera capturado por slade

Pero algo no resulto bien al parecer ravager se sintió confundida por la lealtad que debería tener a su padre y la culpabilidad de causar muestre y destrucción a su alrededor y por ello no logro destruir a los titanes y ella misma decidió revelar su pasado en busca de las respuestas que mostrasen claridad a su mente y definir su camino en la vida "destructora o ….que? ni siquiera ella sabe esa respuesta

Slade no esta enterado de la situación de ravager puesto que sus dos prisioneros lograron liberarse y trataron de derrotarlo pero no contaban que slade contase con tantos duplicados suyos en su propia base y entonces Robin y k-baal libran lo que seria la batalla mas difícil de sus vidas contra casi 50 Slades

Robin –no podrás derrotarnos slade -mientras luchaba con varios slade a la vez que al ser tantos les limitaba el movimiento y el solo al ser uno podía moverse con mas libertad además de poder golpear en cualquier dirección pero no debía confiarse por eso ya que después de todo se encontraba luchando con slade –aun sin armas no lograras vencerme

Slades-no te das cuenta de que ya estas vencido aunque logres vencer a varios de mis duplicados eventualmente te agotaras y serás presa fácil- su voz se perdía por ser tantos solo se distinguía que seguían peleando contra robin tratando de hacer que robin y k-baal quedasen rodeados por los slades

K-baal –ya cállate! Hablas de que ya estamos derrotados pero no lo creo si no puedes detenernos como podrías detener a los demás titanes –trataba de mantener distancia con sus explosivos que al parecer eran las ultimas armas que le quedaban pero así parecía cuando estaba preso y logro liberarse

Slade tu constante habladuría comienza a cansarme simplemente ríndete y muere ya no me eres útil cumpliste con tu función-uno de los slade logro evitar un explosivo y tener frente a frente a k-baal que estaba sujeto por el cuello parecía que seria el final pero robin llego a su rescate

Robin –vamos no te rindas saldremos de aquí estoy seguro de que star y los demás vendrán y nos ayudaran –dijo cubriendo a k-baal en lo que el se reincorporaba a la batalla

Slade –que acaso no entienden estoy seguro de que ellos morirán porque ravager es quien los combate ella es absolutamente leal a mi sin importar el costo cumplirá con su misión aun si ella misma muere

K-baal- no puede ser!- reacomodo el mecanismo de sus explosivos para crear uno de mayor magnitud con el resto de los que tenia- ella no moriría por ti ella no es asi-su tono reflejaba preocupación por ella

Robin- es inútil que le digas esa clase de cosas el solo utiliza a las personas- lanzo su ultimo boomerang y colocándose espalda con espalda k-baal quedando así rodeados por los slades –k-baal estas cansado o desesperado

K-baal-ninguna solo desarmado esta es mi ultima arma –refiriéndose a su ultima bomba –pero si logras que tengamos una distancia considerable les dejara un buen recuerdo a ellos puede que incluso acabe con todos

Robin –vale la pena hagámoslo-disparo 3 de sus ganchos para escalar en distintas direcciones para tratar de confundir a los slades

K-baal- un recuerdo para ti slade la k-boom-al decir esto el y robin solo estaban a una altura de dos pisos logro ver que robin hacia un gesto que parecía decir que tonto por el nombre de la bomba-bueno mal chiste de acuerdo –dijo tratándose de disculpar

Lo siguiente que lograron ver fue una luz muy segadora donde fue puesto el explosivo y un sonido ensordecedor y después sintieron la fuerza de la explosión los lanso fuera de la base de slade e incluso a varios metros mas de distancia del suelo para luego caer en la nieve del bosque tal y como suponía robin se encontraban en la montaña

K-baal.-a eso llamas distancia considerable!-gritando pero se notaba feliz por haber sobrevivido a esa explosión – lo bueno es que salimos

Robin-si me dijeras que tan potentes son tus armas no tendríamos ese problema-levantándose-andando debemos encontrar a los demás

Slade-que acaso es difícil entender que tus amigos ya están muertos – el numero de slades se había reducido a 6 y ahora 5 mostraban partes robóticas y el sexto mostraba ser humano era el verdadero- les explicare el porque estoy seguro de que ella haría lo que fuese por mi

Robin –nunca nadie haría lo que fuese por ti-visiblemente cansado y herido por la explosión y la pelea

K-baal- es cierto aunque la hayas salvado ella piensa por si misma no te seguirá por mucho tiempo- trataba de ponerse de pie pero el no tenia la fuerza y resistencia de robin

Slade-que ingenuos son yo fui quien creo la vida de ravager con todas sus desgracias y su aparente rescate por mi parte asesine a mi esposa por negarme a mi hija siempre supe su existencia solo quería ver tu reacción robin si supieras que salve la vida de un inocente y no tubo precio-se acerco un poco a ellos y siguió-sus padres adoptivo fueron de mis primeros agentes y les ordene esa tarea y después ravager los elimino forme a la verdadera maquina asesina desde joven y es completamente leal a su padre porque yo fui su salvador –no puede ser –se escucho una voz a sus espaldas

Ravager –tu causaste que mi vida fuera un infierno tu tu a quien mas respetaba! – comenzó a llorar-porque soy tu propia hija! Porque me hiciste eso – se arrodillo en la nieve y parecía no moverse ni sentir nada su vista queda en blanco absorta en sus pensamientos

Cyborg-no puedo creer que seas capaz de algo así slade!-se dirigió a atacar a los robots de slade y ayudar a sus amigos

Starfire- robin te ayudare –voló en dirección hacia el pero se encontró con otro robot slade pues se habían dividido para atacar a los titanes uno a uno

Cbestia –no lo creo en verdad eres lo peor que acaso siempre destruirás a quien este junto a ti ¡!- transformándose a un gorila gigante para combatir a slade

Raven – no dijo nada solo levito algunas rocas en dirección a un robot slade y pensó para ella que su Gar aun no había olvidado a terra y eso la desconcentro un poco por esto no realizaba ataques tan poderosos

Robin – que acaso no tienes limites o solo te divierte causar sufrimiento -enfrentándose al verdadero slade

k-baal-en verdad no puedo creer que existan personas como tu –dirigiéndose a slade pero al ver a un robot slade que lo golpearía directamente solo se preparo para el golpe pero un disparo sonico destruyo al robot

Cyborg- quien aun combatía a su oponente - cubro tu espalda amigo – y volvió a su combate pero antes logro ver que se dirigía a donde estaba ravager

Slade-bueno basta de juegos –recibió directamente un golpe de robin para después sujetarlo por el brazo y dislocar el mismo en un solo ataque

Robin -solo se quejo de dolor y no lograba levantarse y logro ver que el también se dirigía a donde estaba ravager

Starfire-robin ¡!-disparo al robot slade para destruirlo y entonces ayudar a robin

Cbestia –raven piensa rapido –arrojando a un robot slade hacia el otro robot que quedaba

Raven-lo vio y entonces lo dejo pasar para que chocaran entre ellos y entonces les arrojo un árbol encima destruyendo a los dos en un solo ataque- vaya …bien pensado

Cbestia-somos un gran equipo –le sonrió a raven

K-baal –sujeto a ravager por los hombros tratando de que reaccionara –vamos ravy reacciona se que esto es algo muy fuerte pero se que puedes superarlo por ti misma

Ravager- no me llames ravy -dijo con un tono algo perdido pero seguía en la misma posición

K-baal –vamos ravy no seas orgullosa es hora de reaccionar – le dijo dirigiendo la mirada a su rostro

Ravager-que caso tiene todo lo que yo cause y todas las personas que mate todo para un engaño -las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar se sus ojos nuevamente

K-baal- no tiene que ser así si en verdad quieres enmendar tu vida rendirte no es la opción debes luchar por redimirte y asi.. ahhhhh-se detuvo le habían disparado por la espalda fue slade

Slade-vamos es tiempo de irnos de aquí –guardo su arma y comenzó a caminar

Ravager-se quedo sin habla recostó a k-baal en la nieve y después se levanto y desenfundo su espada – no , no te permitiré volver a hacer lo mismo y ataco a slade

Slade- que desilusión ni siquiera mi propia hija esta de mi parte lastima esperaba mas de ti- esquivo el ataque y la arrojo a un lado de k-baal –este es el patético destino que quieres ser débil y perecer como este bufón lo hizo tendré que disciplinarte jovencita-se acerco a ellos pero recibió un ataque de starfire

Starfire –ya has causado mucho daño no te lo permitiremos –mientras volaba y sujetaba a robin quien había quedado inconsciente por sus heridas

Raven-ahora cyborg cbestia! – ella arrojo las partes de los robots de slade contra el para distraerlo y entonces cbestia lo ataco por la piernas en forma de carnero y cyborg lo derribo con un disparo

Parecía que por fin los titanes habían derrotado a slade estaba en el suelo aparentemente inconsciente pero solo toma un dispositivo de su traje y lo activo creando un destello de luz muy potente que los dejo cegados por un momento se levanto arrojo a cbestia contra raven derribándola mas no venciéndola a starfire le arrojo un explosivo pues el sabia que ella protegería a robin y no lo perseguiría solo faltaba cyborg quien no había sido cegado por su ojo cibernético solo arrojo otro explosivo a k-baal y a ravager y el prefirió salvarlos antes que seguirlo logrando asi escapar

Continuara…

Espero que les guste la historia se ke me he estado dejando llevar por los nuevos personajes pero es para que los conozcan pues serán personajes recurrentes para otros fics espero ke les gusten

Si tienen alguna queja o sugerencia dejen su review o contactenme

Les agradesco en especial por sus comentaros y apoyo pero mas aun por su amistad a

Shadow jhonn23 y a La dama del tiempo (una chica en verdad especial)


	8. Chapter 8

Ha pasado una semana desde la crisis de slade y el una vez mas logro escapar pero como siempre los titanes saben que regresara y mas aun pues descubrieron su secreto a su hija ravager la cual no pudo convencer de seguir a su lado pues el mismo había asesinado a su madre e hiso que en ella creciera un odio a las demás personas

Gracias a los titanes y a k-baal ravager no sigue más con slade y pidio solo estar en la torre mientras las heridas de k-baal sanaban pues el fue herido al intentar ayudarla y los titanes accedieron a esto pues saben que ella no es culpable del todo si no que fue utilizada por slade como muchos otros lo han sido

El ambiente de la torre esta un poco tenso pues tener a una enemiga en la torre no es muy común para ellos y menos si esta tiene relación con slade todo el grupo decidió que mientras k-baal sanaba y recuperaba la conciencia ella podría acompañarlo a cambio de que revelara mas sobre la identidad de slade

Ella al parecer accedió pero aun se mostraba confusa sobre si hacia o no lo correcto y mientras eso pasaba los titanes intentaban ganar su confianza…

Cyborg se encontraba en la enfermería revisando el estado de salud de su amigo y noto que la herida ya había sanado solo faltaba que recuperara la conciencia y entonces poder hablar claramente con todos y obviamente presentarlo con todos los titanes dio un leve suspiro y después dijo –vamos viejo no te rindas solo falta que despiertes ya ha pasado lo peor … -hizo una pausa –además quiero que conozcas mis nuevos amigos –dijo con una sonrisa

Mientras cyborg estaba con k-baal en la enfermería ravager estaba sentada en una silla frente a una ventana que se encontraba en al living mirando el mar sin aparentemente tener alguna reacción pero aun así se podía sentir el semblante de tristeza esto no paso desapercibido para dos personas que estaban entrando ella desvió su mirada de la ventana al sentirse observada pero solo logro ver que se trataba de raven y cbestia, después volvió su vista al mar

Cbestia-por eso es muy gracioso jajajaja-dijo explicando uno de sus chistes pues el y raen decidieron que debían convivir mas si es que querían llevar una relación amorosa

Raven –no abuses de tu suerte –dijo con una media sonrisa pues ella seguía siendo la misma pero solo se notaba mas feliz y por lo tanto mas abierta a los demas

Cbestia-Hola ravager como estas-dijo saludándola- quieres que te diga un chiste eh he he –la miro pero ella no dio ninguna respuesta –vamos son los mejores

Raven-ves ella no te conoce pero sabe tus bromas son pésimas, pero aun así es bueno que hables con alguien no es bueno que solo estés mirando la ventana lamentándote por tus errores es bueno hablar con alguien –dijo tratando de hablar un poco con ella pero sintió un mano en su frente y dijo –Gar que haces? –algo desconcertada

Cbestia-tu nunca dices esas cosas solo quería ver tu estado de salud-después solo sintió una mirada que parecía un arma a punto de disparar

Ravager-agradezco mucho su oferta y la aceptare con gusto pues me han permitido permanecer aquí mientras k-baal se recupera así que aceptare su invitación

Cbestia-genial pero de que podríamos hablar a ya se ..-pero raven le cubrió la boca para que no hablase

Raven-si no es molestia como es que sabes tanto de combates robin y tu parecen tener el mismo nivel, pero el entreno casi desde que aprendió a caminar y por lo que nos contaste tu iniciaste tu entrenamiento hace 5 años

Ravager-no cabe duda de que eres muy observadora e inteligente pero si no tengo problema en decírtelo… hay dos factores los cuales me han ayudado a tener este nivel uno de ellos es que tengo la habilidad de ver el futuro… pero no a largo plazo solo con segundos o minutos de anticipación no puedo saber que sucederá mañana por ejemplo

Cbestia-wow pero entonces como es que no sabias como reaccionaria yo en nuestra batalla-dijo bastante curioso

Ravager –eso es porque no pude ver que animal serias debido a tus transformaciones tan infrecuentes no pude verlo

Raven-eso es sorprendente –aun manteniendo su característico estado de animo

Ravager- si y el otro factor es que se me administro una formula para aumentar mis capacidades físicas aumentando mi fuerza y agilidad cuatro veces el máximo de los humanos promedio y dándome un factor regenerativo e inmunidad a venenos…

Robin –entrando a la habitación junto a starfire –y sabes si slade uso la misma formula ? pregunto directamente

Ravager –disculpa pero no lo se el ya tenia esas grandes habilidades entes de que yo lo conociera y no me dijo mucho de su pasado lo siento dijo bajando la mirada

Starfire- ravager – dijo con algo de compasión por ella pues a pesar se que fue su enemiga la naturaleza caritativa de starfire siempre la hacían amable

De vuelta a la enfermería cyborg esperaba sentado en una silla mientras el sonido de las pulsaciones del electrocardiograma le indicaban su estado de inconciencia el sonido que producía era muy deprimente y desolador parecía que nunca despertaría pero entonces cyborg escucho un ronquido y a k-baal hablando dormido

Cyborg-no puede ser -se levanto animado y se acerco a k-baal para comprobar si no había sido su imaginación pero al llegar junto a el vio que seguía sin emitir una reacción de conciencia estaba por darse vuelta pero..

K-baal –vamos vic pareces actor de novela reaccionando a la mas mínimo sonido -dijo entre aun medio dormido

Cyborg-lo vio y después miro que el electrocardiograma no mostraba ningún cambio y dijo como es posible que no…

K-baal-que no detecte mis latidos jeje vamos sabes que yo prácticamente como duermo y respiro tecnología es fácil engañar un aparato así, además tenia mucho sueño –dijo sonriendo

Cyborg-que si no fuese porque acabas de recuperarte de esa herida ya estarías nadando en el mar –dijo fingiendo molestia pero en verdad estaba feliz de que su amigo estuviera de nuevo en optimas condiciones-ven quiero presentarte a mis nuevos amigos-y juntos salieron de la enfermería

En el living ravager contaba diversas aventuras que vivio mientras estaba con slade pero ocultando la mayor parte de robos y ocultando por completo todos los homicidios que cometió

Los titanes lograron ver que ella a pesar de su pasado y carácter un poco agresivo era una persona agradable y los titanes no tardaron nada en olvidar el interrogatorio para cambiar a una platica que parecía de amigos de hace años e incluso raven que seguía manteniendo distancia se unía a al platica y entonces todos escucharon un doble buya! Y todos de inmediato voltearon y vieron a k-baal y a cyborg en la puerta

Cyborg –preemítanme presentarles mas formalmente a uno de mis mas antiguos amigos k-baal –lo presento de manera muy animada

K-baal- hola espero nos llevemos bien y como dijo cyborg soy k-baal y me especializo en la tecnología –dijo saludando a todos

Starfire –volando hacia el -cual es tu color favorito de donde eres, de donde conoces a cyborg y te gustaría ser mi amigo?

K-baal- ah verde, de jump city, la preparatoria y si -respondió algo sorprendido por esas preguntas

Raven-hola soy raven mucho gusto –dijo simplemente

K-baal-vaya me recuerdas a alguien-miro a ravager

Robin-es un gusto conocerte y gracias a tu valiosa ayuda salimos victoriosos en contra de slade –le extendió la mano y el la acepto

K-baal- al contrario el gusto es mió –miro a su alrededor u vio a un cbestia –que lo miraba muy misteriosamente

Cbestia-solo te tengo una pregunta –haciendo una mueca muy misteriosa – porque el pato cruzo el camino? –todos los titanes hicieron un gesto de vergüenza

K-baal-pues porque la gallina estaba de vacaciones jajá jajá-el y chico bestia reían mucho hasta que una energía oscura los sujeto a ambos y entonces ravager abrió la ventana que daba hacia el mar y raven los arrojo

Raven/ravager-idiotas y vieron caer al par de bromistas en el mar y los otros titanes rieron por esa escena

Robin- creo que ustedes se llevaran muy bien- les dijo a ravager y a raven

Cuando ellos dos regresaron se unieron a la mesa del living donde se discutia a donde deberían ir

Cyborg-hay que celebrar vayamos a comer pizza!

Ravager-no yo cumpliré mi promesa y me marchare no merezco estar con ustedes

Raven –tonterías el que tu padre te obligara a hacer cosas horribles no quiere decir que tu debas ser igual a el al contrario debes tratar de redimirte… has el bien por la gente que te quiere y te quiso debes hacerlo

Ravager-pero como podría hacer algo así –dudo un poco

Cbestia –mira raven te dijo eso porque ella paso por algo similar y decidió seguir adelante con la esperanza de que podría ser mejor

Robin –cierto yo mismo fui aprendiz de slade y por eso mismo conozco de lo que es capaz y no dejare a el o a cualquier otro villano cumplir con sus ambiciones

Cyborg-si has lo correcto y veras que harás que tu madre se sienta orgullosa de ti

Starfire –no olvides que ahora tus nuevos amigos te apoyaremos

k-baal- si además yo te ayudare

ravager- gracias de verdad gracias –derramo algunas lagrimas

En la pizzería estaban divirtiéndose todos incluso con las discusiones de cyborg y cbestia sobre que pisa pedir

Cyborg-quiero una con todo tipo de carne!

Cbestia-no una solo de tofu!

Raven –porque no lo dejamos a votaciones es obvio por cual votaran ustedes pero veamos

Starfire –quiero una con chocolate y mostaza ´por favor –la reacción de los demás fue de asco

K-baal.- que les parece de una mexicana con extra de jalapeño

Ravager –preferiría una hawaiana

Raven- y tu robin …que dices tu robin?

Robin-disculpen amigos volveré dentro de 15 minutos – corrió en dirección a un edificio en el cual se encontraban varias gárgolas de piedra al cual llego con rapidez pues sabia que si El estaba aquí era por alguna razon

Robin-acercándose a las gárgolas y dijo - que haces aquí ..bruce ?

Batman-hace tiempo que no nos veíamos dick le respondió con un tono frió pero seguro

Robin-vamos déjate de juegos que es lo que pasa ?-dijo comenzando a molestarse

tu nunca haces visitas sociales ¡

Batman-primero déjame decirte que en verdad has hecho un trabajo sorprendente al dirigir a los titanes han logrado vencer a enemigos formidables incluso a deathstroke o como se hace llamar ahora slade

Robin- co conoces a slade? –dijo muy sorprendido

Batman-si hace mucho tiempo pero esa será una platica para otro momento, quiero pedirte a ti y a tu grupo que estén atentos tengo información que un grupo terrorista en extremo peligroso planea transferir sus operaciones a esta ciudad

Robin-como lo distinguiremos? –pregunto con mas seriedad

Batman-se hacen llamar Hydra , tengo bastante trabajo por eso te encargo esto a ti hasta luego-se disponía a saltar hacia las sombras

Robin-espera eso significa que estamos en paz?

Batman-sabes que no soy bueno para tratar estas cosas pero si así es

Robin- te prometo que Hydra no cumplirá con su objetivo

Dicen que el fin es solo un nuevo comienzo y así quiero que sean las historias que me gustaría crear gracias a todos por su apoyo y por leer esto espero que la nueva historia les agrade algunos personajes seguirán apareciendo de manera recurrente espero que les agrade

Gracias a mis amigos :kat , tere ,sangolyli, la dama del tiempo , a jhonn23 y a shadow gracias a todos de verdad


End file.
